Stage pin connector assemblies are well known in the art and are mainly used in the entertainment industry, such as for studio and theatrical lighting applications. Because these stage pin assemblies are used in all different types of environments they are typically constructed from high-temperature, high impact resistant thermoset and phenolic materials. Referring to FIG. 1A, a typical stage pin connector assembly 100 in accordance with the prior art is shown. As can be seen, the stage pin connector assembly 100 typically includes a stage pin male connector 102 and a stage pin female connector 104 connected via conductor cable(s) 106, which includes a first power conductor cable, a second power conductor cable and a ground conductor cable. The stage pin male connector 102 may include two circuit conductor pins 108 and 112 and a ground pin 110. The stage pin female connector 104 may include two circuit conductor pin sockets 114 and 118, and a ground pin socket 116. The two circuit conductor pins 108 and 112 are connected to the two circuit conductor pin sockets 114 and 118, respectively via the first and second power conductor cables and the ground pin 110 is connected to the ground pin socket 116 via the ground conductor cable.
Unfortunately however, current stage pin connector designs have a number of disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that the pins on the stage pin male connector 102 extend away from the end of the connector body and are thereby exposed. This is undesirable for at least two reasons. First, cables such as these are typically used in areas and conditions where they can come into contact with heavy equipment, such as forklifts, sound equipment, etc. Accordingly, because the pins are exposed they are prone to damage, such as bending or scraping of the pins. If the pins are bent, or if the pins become scraped, then the damage to the pin may prevent the pin from securely and correctly making contact with a corresponding pin socket. Moreover, the pins used on the stage pin male connector 102 typically include a slot 103 that bisects the pin (See FIG. 1B) and that extends down at least a portion of the pin. If the pin gets compressed under a heavy weight, one (or both) sides of the bisected portion of the pin slot may be bent inwards. Thus, the diameter of the pin may be decreased affecting the ‘fit’ of the pin into a corresponding pin socket. Second, the exposed nature of the pins used on the stage pin male connector 102 also presents a safety issue in that if the stage pin connector assembly is energized, a person touching (or becoming exposed to the pins via water or other conductant) the pins can be electrocuted (at worst) or shocked (at best). This also presents an issue regarding damaging of sensitive electrical equipment by presenting as a short circuit hazard.
Another disadvantage is that when the stage pin male connector 102 is connected to a female connector/device female inlet 104, the exposed nature of the pins present a different safety issue. Referring to FIG. 2, this is because if the stage pin male connector 102 is not completely pressed up against the stage pin female connector/inlet, a portion of the energized pins may be exposed. This presents an electrocution hazard to workers who may inadvertently touch the exposed portion directly or through other cabling. Furthermore, another disadvantage involves the wide body design of both the stage pin male connector 102 and the stage pin female connector 104 which are configured to fit securely and snugly together. This wide body design coupled with the secure and snug fit makes it physically difficult to separate the connectors when paired together. In order to separate the stage pin male connector 102 and the stage pin female connector 104, a person has to grab each connector with one hand and pull them apart. Unfortunately, the wide body design of the connectors (both male and female) makes it difficult for the average person to get a suitable handhold and pull the connectors with sufficient force to separate them. Accordingly, users typically then try to pull the connectors apart by the cables or try to pry the ends of the connectors apart. Pulling the connectors apart using the cables is undesirable because this puts stress on the wiring device terminations. Additionally, prying the ends of the connectors apart is undesirable because the pins and sockets are located on the ends of the connector and any inadvertent touching of an energized pin/socket could kill or hurt a user.